


Coming Out To The Students.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry and Louis make out in the parking lot before school and Harry's students see and ask him questions about it (or, the one where Harry and Louis become a spokescouple for gay teens and give good advice).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out To The Students.

Louis sighed as he put the car in park. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to open his door, planning on walking around and opening Harry’s door for him like the gentleman he is, but Harry’s pale, large hand on his arm stopped him.

Turning back to Harry, Louis raised his eyebrows in question, and Harry smiled, biting his lip. Louis’ gaze went straight to his boyfriend’s perfect, too-dark bottom lip sucked behind a row of straight, white teeth, and he licked his own lip. “Yes, Mr. Styles?” Louis asked mockingly, trying to gain control of the situation.

Harry just smiled more and leaned in, not ready to say goodbye. Louis closed his eyes as he felt Harry’s soft lips close over his bottom lip in a sweet, tender kiss. Not wanting to cause a scene in front of the high school students, Louis started to lean back, giving Harry a playful lick to the lip. Harry, however, apparently didn’t care, and leaned forward to lengthen the kiss, bringing his hands around to cradle the back of Louis’ neck, fingers gently running through the soft hair there. Well, Louis was never one to deny his boyfriend, so…

Smiling into the kiss, Louis felt Harry’s tongue against his bottom lip, and Louis opened his mouth, his own tongue slowly emerging to meet Harry’s. The kiss was slow and easy, neither wanting to end up with a situation in their pants as they both needed to be at work soon (and both knowing it was way too early and they had too much of an audience for car sex), and Louis’ fingers traced the bone structure of Harry’s face, skimming his jawline and cheekbones, pinching his chin between his thumb and index finger.

The bell rang, and Harry knew he really needed to go. Sighing into Louis’ mouth, he gave a once-over lick into his boyfriend’s mouth and pecked Louis lightly on the lips, grabbing his laptop case and unbuckling. Louis opened his door and ran around the car, opening the door for Harry, and Harry got out with a blush and a grin that only widened when he saw the amount of students - _his_ students - gaping at Harry and Louis.

Wrapping a hand around Louis’ waist and settling in the small of his back, Harry leaned in for one more kiss before making his way to the building with a whispered, "Love you, have a good day!" and calling at the students to hurry and get to class with a smile.

Harry walked into his classroom along with other students who were half-running, trying to avoid being late, placing his case on his desk and immediately opening the laptop to take roll for the period. Calling out students’ names and clicking them off as they answered, Harry noticed the room was much quieter than usual. When he was finished, he sent it in and looked up from his computer at his students.

Seeing that most of them were staring, and the ones who weren’t were whispering to others, Harry stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, leaning back against it and stretching his long legs out, crossing his arms over his chest with an amused smile.

“Alright, guys,” he called out, “What is it?” 

Harry was a good teacher, and really connected with his students, and most of them were very comfortable with him, and vice versa. He shared plenty with his students; it was almost like a group therapy session (albeit, a very professional one - it’s not like he described his sex life, or anything), which was fitting as he was a psychology teacher. (Another reason it was okay to be talking about his own life - the students got to have hands-on analytical practice with a teacher who knew his own mind very well and could give feedback to the analyses.)

A few of the kids smiled and blushed, but a student in the very center of the room raised his hand.

“Zayn?” Harry called out with a smile. He liked Zayn. Zayn was a smart-ass with a great mind and a quiet confidence and a subtle need to protect something - which he typically exercised with his best friend, Niall, who was in a different class period.

“Who was the guy sticking his tongue down your throat in the Porsche?” Zayn asked with his thick, slow way of talking. Harry heard a few shocked intakes of breaths from students scattered throughout the classroom, and Harry laughed openly, and a few students followed suit. Zayn just watched Harry with open curiosity.

“ _That_ , Zayn, was Louis,” Harry answered with a fond smile. He reached behind him and turned the picture frame around so the students could see it. Harry typically kept the picture to himself because he glanced at it that often, smiling every time. Louis, who had jumped up behind and on top of Harry, had wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, leaning to the side to look around at Harry. Harry had brought a hand up to Louis’ hands, wrapping his fingers around both of Louis’ smaller ones and looked back at Louis. Both men were looking smitten as could be when a photographer snapped the picture from across the park. Louis had approached the young photography student and given her his e-mail address and a twenty, asking her to send the pictures she’d taken as her assignment (It had been to capture pure, unadulterated love). He printed this picture and framed it, giving it to Harry for his ‘First Day of the School Year’ present.

The class leaned in to see the picture, and Harry let them pass the frame around so even the students in the back could see. A few guys grimaced, some looked appreciatively at Louis, and some looked like they didn’t care. Most of the girls cooed at the picture, squealing things like, “How cute!” and, “Oh-my-gosh how _adorable_!”, and the rest of the girls looked almost jealous, though of whom, Harry was unsure.

When the frame got to Zayn, he scanned the picture intently before smiling slightly and looked to Harry, passing the frame to the next student absentmindedly. “So he’s your boyfriend?” He asked.

“Fiancé, actually,” Harry beamed, pulling out a chain on his neck which held a thick, diamond-encrusted ring. Once again, the girls mostly ‘ooh’d and ‘ahh’d over the ring, and the boys had various reactions. Harry didn’t care. He was out, and proud of who he was, and proud of his relationship with Louis.

“How long have you been together?” A girl, Emily, asked tentatively, surprising Harry, as she had been one of the few shy ones who didn’t ever speak in Harry’s class.

Harry smiled at her, “Three years.” Emily flashed a brilliant smile and let out a soft ‘awe’, and Harry’s smile grew.

The class went on in a similar manner, and Harry was glad he’d spent the night weekend and being fucked senselessly with Louis instead of creating his lesson plan, because this way, he didn’t fail to go through with it.

Word spread around the school - even some of the teachers looked at Harry curiously as they passed his classroom - but Harry was oblivious until lunch, second period being his planning period (he spent it with his phone to his ear, talking to Louis until Louis’ boss called him to the office, and then his mum, who was always overjoyed to have a ring from him). Lunch, as usual, was spent in his classroom with his lunchbox (the food from the cafeteria really was awful, and the noise unbearable) and his computer, e-mailing friends and (shut up), playing on tumblr.

When the dismissal bell rang for lunch, Harry bid his mum a farewell and hastily opened his classroom door and stood in the hall, making sure everything was under control (as was his duty on Mondays). He caught bits and pieces of conversations, some interesting, some dull, and some that burned his ears the way bleach would burn his eye. Making a mental note to go home and scrub his brain with cleaning alcohol, Harry shook his head until he heard his name thrown into casual conversation.

“Mr. Styles said it was his boyfriend.”

“I knew it-!”

“Shhh! Don’t shout in the hallway, Niall-"

“Anyways, we got tons of information out of him, he’s totally being open about this-"

“It’s my official mission to embarrass him this period.”

“Yeah, well, dumbass, it’ll be hard since he’s right behind you.”

Harry sniggered as Niall looked up with a stricken expression, like a deer in the headlights. Saying nothing, Harry moved aside so Niall could pass into the classroom, and stayed out of the way so his boyfriend, Liam, could follow. But Liam was talking to Zayn, shaking his head and laughing fondly at his smaller but louder boyfriend. Zayn patted Liam on the shoulder and barked out a laugh before he walked away to his own class.

Liam looked up at Harry and smiled, muttering, “Sorry for him, Mr. Styles, I’ll keep him under control.”

Harry chuckled and nodded, following Liam into his classroom, pulling the door shut as he went. The same as first period, most of the students in his class were following Harry with their eyes. Not in the least uncomfortable with the attention, he perched on his desk and smiled.

“Are we interested in learning about psych today, everyone?” He asked.

The class giggled collectively, and without raising his hand, Niall blurted out, “I knew you were gay!” 

The giggles stopped. Some of the girls gave Niall dirty looks, and Liam just closed his eyes and shook his head, muttering under his breath, ‘Lord, forgive my stupid, stupid boyfriend’. Harry smiled and nodded, allowing that. “What gave it away?” He asked with a smile. “The way I dress? The way I interact with women? Or was it making out with my super fit boyfriend in the parking lot of my school?”

Everyone laughed and Niall blurted out again, “The last one!” This time, the class didn’t shoot daggers but laughed openly at him, and Liam ruffled his hair affectionately.

Harry chuckled as the class giggled and chattered, but then his phone went off in his desk. Moving around to the drawer, he fished out his phone and unlocked it, seeing he had a message from Louis. _Speak of the devil_ , he thought with a grin.

Hey babe, I’ll be there about 20min early, ok? Got all my work done, go me. Love you! .xx

Harry looked up at the clock - only an hour left. Thankful, for once, that not all that many students seemed interested in a psychology career, which left him teaching only first and third period, Harry tapped back a quick reply and put his phone back into the desk. Looking back to the class, he noticed the students had gone quiet and were staring. Again.

“What, guys?” he wondered aloud.

“They’re all wanting to ask questions,” Liam droned loudly, “but they’re afraid you’ll get put off by their nosing into your life.” Some of the students got a bit annoyed with Liam’s outing them; Harry saw a few irate hair tosses and sighs, accompanying crossed arms and eye rolls.

Harry smiled. “You lot know you can ask me anything! I’ll answer. Who’s up first? Go on, then, David,” he said to a lad in the first row who raised his hand.

David took a deep breath, like his question was pivotal, and asked, “How long have you and your boyfriend known each other? Emily said you’d been dating for three years, but what about before?”

Harry smiled at the memory. “I’ve actually known him since I was in Year Nine,” he confessed. “Louis was my first real boyfriend, though. Yeah, Amanda?”

“Well, how’d you know him your whole life, Mr. Styles?” A silly but sweet blonde from the back row asked.

Harry couldn’t help it; he grinned. “He…was my English tutor, actually,” he blushed. The students cat-called and wolf whistled, and Harry ducked his head when Niall’s shocked and delighted laughter rang through his ears, accompanied (as usual) by Liam’s fond, ‘ _Shhh, babe, you’re so loud_!’.

“Erm, Liam?” Harry gestured to the mature young lad with his hand raised.

Liam absentmindedly petted Niall’s hair, stuttering out, “How long have you known you loved him?” Niall smiled at his desk, blushing.

Harry smiled, too, and answered honestly, “I thought maybe I did when I was devastated when I aced my English exams my senior year - I’d hired him for all four years - and he didn’t have any real reason to stick around. I knew I loved him when I punched my father in the face over him.” The class went silent, and Harry reassured them, “No, my father and I are great now. It just took him some time to not hate Louis. As you can imagine, Dad’s thoughts leapt to the worst - we’d been allowed alone in my room for hours on end, three days a week to study, and I guess my dad thought we’d been _together_ that whole time. A few months after we started dating, I told my dad about Louis and that I thought he was really someone special, so. But it’s been nearly three years since that…incident, and my father loves Louis, we go over to his house every month for a barbeque and drinks and such. It’s great fun. Niall?”

Liam closed his eyes and tightened his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair. He just knew what Niall was about to ask.

“Do you guys, like…fuck?”

The class went silent, the atmosphere completely changed. Harry was shocked. Sure, he’d said he’d answer anything, but…was this _appropriate_? Niall seemed to pick up on his hesitation, because he smirked and reminded Harry, “You _did say_ we could ask you anything.”

Harry nodded and coughed, shaking himself. “Well - yeah, we do. We took it really slow, but now, we do have sex.”

“When did you start?” Niall asked.

Harry smiled. “The night he proposed.” The class aweeeee’d.

“So, who tops?” Niall asked. Liam hissed out, “ _Niall_!” But Niall ignored it, looking at Harry.

Harry stammered, on the answer, not so much embarrassed as knowing the class would see him differently after this. “We - we take it - erm, we take it in…in turns, I suppose.”

“What do you dislike about Louis, Mr. Styles?” A girl named Jessica asked, smiling but shooting Niall a look of disapproval, which the blond boy didn’t even register.

“Erm…” Harry thought. “I can’t decide. There are tons of things I absolutely hate about him. Like…his feet smell _awful_. He’s messy - a right pig. He’s quite emotional. But he doesn’t complain about things until it’s too late and the problem is nearly out of control. He’s even more of a mummy’s boy than I am,” the class laughed and Harry smiled, knowing it was so true. “He proofreads my little love-notes and sends them back to me so I can rewrite them before he’ll actually accept them. _Prick_. He gives me these outlandish excuses when he doesn’t want to be serious and talk something out. He’s a bit possessive - sometimes I just want to sing Aretha Franklin to him! He wakes me up _way_ too early on the weekends. Let’s see…when he gets mad at me, he storms up to our bathroom and he’ll sit in the bath tub for hours with a book and headphones so he can’t hear me - he’ll come out after and he’s all pruned-up and weird-looking. He teases me about the way I dress, calls me ‘Grandpa’ all the time. He-"

“Mr. Styles? What do you _like_ about him?” Jessica asked, looking puzzled and almost desperate for some reason. Harry smiled.

“He lets me make fun of his stinky feet, and he’ll spray down his shoes if he’s going to leave them in the room so I don’t have to deal with the smell - as bad. He’ll apologize and clean up when I get fed up with his mess. He’s sensitive and understands if I’m being a right _girl_ about some things. He doesn’t ever complain about simple things, the way I do. He gets that I love my mum and he shows her the proper respect, and he’s chuffed when I do the same to his mum and sisters. He keeps the pre-edited notes in a little box with my name on it. He hides it under the bed, and thinks I haven’t seen it yet, but I have. And I know when he goes away for work, he takes the box with him so he can read my little notes. His imagination is so much fun, and it makes tense things seem less tense, makes it easier to deal with. Sometimes, his possessiveness gets a bit hot, to be honest, and I’ll go out of my way to make him jealous, but I know he’d never leave and we can trust each other 'til the day we die. When he wakes me up, he does it with hot tea and biscuits and all my favorite breakfast things, and he’ll cuddle with me and stroke my hair and sing to me all my favorite songs - he’s got a _crazy_ good voice - ’til I wake up nice and slow on my own. When he comes out of the bath all pruned, he’ll just hug me and apologize for staying mad so long - he knows I hate people being upset with me. He teases me, yeah, but he compliments it all the time, saying it wouldn’t work for other people, foolish things like that.” Harry paused and smiled, grasping his ring around his neck. “He’s not all about sleeping together around the clock. Most nights, we just have a nice cuddle while I grade papers and he proofreads and does his editing - he’s an editor for Penguin Publishing - and we’ll have tea and crappy TV dinners and watch stupid movies with sweatpants and socks on, and he’ll be sat next to me on the couch and he’ll look so wonderful. He’ll grab my hand whenever I’m feeling stressed, and it’s like an anchor to reality. He never lets me give up, and he pushes me at the gym because he knows how disappointed I’ll be in myself if I don’t complete my workout. He…it really is like he’s the perfect person for me out in the world.”

The class - even Niall - was quiet. Silent. A few girls had wistful tears in their eyes, and Harry even saw Liam rest his head on top of Niall’s, their hands entwined under their desk.

But Harry realized they were looking behind him, not at him. _Why are they looking at the board?_ Harry thought, turning around. He stilled when he saw Louis with a bag of Haribo and an envelope. Louis walked forward with a huge shit-eating grin on his face and passed Harry both.

“How much of that did you hear?” Harry asked, blushing bright red. The class giggled behind him, and Louis grinned wider.

“I walked in right as this lovely young lad,” he nodded to Niall, “asked about our, erm…private life - which you so openly described. I’m surprised you didn’t tell them what our favorite positions are!” He said with his crinkly-eyed smile.

Harry whirled around to face the class again and held his hands up. “I am not answering that question!” He said, pointedly looking at Niall, whose mouth was already opening to frame the words. The blonde giggled and leaned back into Liam, who was blushing brightly.

“Mr. Styles?” A boy Derek asked innocently, raising his hand.

“Yes, Derek?” Harry prompted.

“What’s Louis, taught you during your relationship? I mean, you're always saying proper relationships always teach you something, right? What's Louis taught you? Other than proper grammar?”

The class snickered and Harry popped Louis’ arm, laughing. He glanced back to Niall and Liam, sitting in the far back corner, hiding their love from the world. Perhaps not well, but they were trying. Harry moved closer to Louis and took his hand. “I guess he’s taught me not to be ashamed of who I love. Even if the person I love is goofy, and weird, and ingenious and intolerable sometimes - even if the person I love is the same sex as me. Guys,” Harry said, looking over every student in the room, “if you love someone, let them know. Don’t hide behind fear or anything. You’re screwing yourself - and not in a good way at all. You’re denying your heart what it wants because your head won’t shut the hell up and leave well enough alone. If you love someone, let the world know.” Harry watched to see how his words were received for a bit, before announcing, “Class dismissed, I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Harry let go of Louis’ hand to pack his things up, and his students did the same, greeting Louis and saying goodbye to both men as they passed on their way to the door. By the time Harry was all packed up and reached for Louis’ hand, Louis jerked his head to the corner of the room.

Harry looked to the door and saw Zayn, his girlfriend by his side, peeking in and looking euphoric, and looked over to the corner Louis had pointed out. His heart soared when he saw Liam and Niall, hands above the desk, kissing sweetly, Liam with a hand to Niall’s face, and Niall with his free hand curling in Liam’s hair. The rest of Harry’s students were filing out, glancing (mostly happily) at the two teenaged lads, and Harry cleared his throat, hating to end it but ready to leave.

The couple broke apart and grinned dazzling smiles at Harry and Louis before grabbing each other’s hands and quickly making their way to the door, where Zayn and his girlfriend were waiting with huge smiles.

Harry and Louis made their way to Louis’ car, where Louis - once again - opened Harry’s door. Before Harry ducked in, he grabbed Louis’ collar and gave him a deep, searing kiss, loving how he realized he loved Louis more each day. Louis returned it after a while, and by the time Harry was ducking into his seat, Louis shut the door with a dazed grin on his face. The couple drove off the campus with the windows down, hearing the screams and claps and cat-calls from the students on the school property.


End file.
